


Turning Point

by thejokeristhethief



Series: Life's a Party, and You're Invited [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejokeristhethief/pseuds/thejokeristhethief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash has some concerns about meeting the family. Terrence does his best to reassure him with cuddles. But cuddles with David Washington rarely remain as such for long. Especially after THOSE words are said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My_Black_Crimson_Rose6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/gifts).



“What if they don’t like me?” He whines, staring up at Terrence from his position spread out across the bed, head pillowed in the other man’s stomach. The Trojan Knight ignores him in favour of flipping the page in his Bio Chem textbook. Wash sighs in frustration. He’s been trying to have the same conversation since his lover casually brought up the idea of taking him home over break but every time he brings it up, Terrence either changes the conversation or flat out ignores him. So maybe he’s making a bit of a big deal about it, but it’s not like he’s had a lot of experience meeting the parents. Hell, Wash hasn’t had a lot of experience dating period, regardless of what his reputation suggests. Sure he gets around, but in truth he’s only had a couple serious relationships in his life, and one of those started out as a friendship first which eliminated the awkward ‘meet the parents’ scenario. When it becomes apparent his lover still isn’t going to participate in the conversation and address his fears, he lets out an annoyed huff and sits up, effectively ruining Terrence’s focus by moving through his field of vision. He catches the frown on the other man’s face as he rolls off the bed.

“Wait.” A hand wraps around his wrist, tugging him back. His lover’s voice is concerned and serious, causing him to hesitate for a moment. Maybe he’s finally going to get his conversation. “Where do you think you’re going, lover? I thought you were going to stay here tonight? You know I always sleep better before a test with you around.”

“Of course that’s what you’re concerned about.” The sentence explodes out of him, bitter and angry as he yanks his arm away. As soon as the words start, Wash loses all control over his mouth, the frustration and worry that has been building inside of him pouring out fast and harsh, taking even himself by surprise. Terrence’s eyes widen in shock and dismay as he pulls away, arms wrapped protectively around himself. “It’s always about what you’ve got going on, isn’t it? You have an exam so you need me. Your frat friends need you so date night is cancelled. You don’t feel like partying tonight and you have to study, so let’s just stay in and cuddle.  **Your grandmother expects you home for the winter break, and you don’t want to go alone, so can I come with you?** ”

Terrence flinches when his voice raises to a shout at the last part and Wash winces internally. He never shouts, never fights with his lover verbally, choosing to battle with actions and passive aggressive clues until he gets what he wants. It may not be particularly healthy, but it's always been the way he works. But there is just something about Terrence “Sharkface” Xiao-Li that forces him to change his behaviour. After all, his passive aggressive tendencies haven’t gotten him anywhere in regards to this situation. Taking a deep breath, he attempts to calm himself and regain control over his shaking hands. His lover shifts uncomfortably on the bed, hands making a small, aborted movement towards him before dropping back into his lap. They stare at each other from opposite sides of the room, awkwardness settling into the silence. After a moment, Terrence sighs softly, rising slowly from the bed and padding cautiously over to him. Wash allows himself to be wrapped in the other man’s embrace, tension melting from him with the familiar touch. Tucking his face into his taller lover’s neck, he suppresses the shaky sob that attempts to escape him. Hands smooth up and down his back comfortingly. The other man’s voice is gentle and full of concern. “What is this really about, Wash? Because that last thing was oddly specific. If the idea is really that horrible, you don’t have to come with me. I wanted the three most important people in my life to meet. Lǎo Lao - grandmother I mean - and my mother want to meet you. Especially Lǎo Lao. I don’t often talk about the people I date. And you’re the first boy I’ve even considered bringing home. She doesn’t invite just anyone over, you know? You have to be pretty important to me before she extends an invitation.”

“That’s what I’m worried about!” Wash practically wails, words slightly muffled by his lover’s chest. He grips the front of Terrence’s shirt tightly with a shaking hand. “It’s a lot of pressure. What if she doesn’t like me? What if I don’t live up to expectations. Or what if I do live up to expectations because they expect me to be awful? What if your mom thinks I’m a slut? I don’t want to mess up. First impressions aren’t exactly my forte.”

“I hadn’t noticed.” The teasing in the taller man’s voice is light, forcing the tiniest smile to his lips. The Knight may not remember the first time they met, but the morning after was certainly memorable. He’s sure he came off as a sex-crazed whore, but Terrence certainly can’t complain now. He just hopes that his lover’s family wasn’t told that story. Because that would be one more thing in his life Wash would never be able to live down. ‘This is my son’s partner. They met at a party. He’s the one night stand that never left.’ The sniffle of dismay at that thought has his lover tightening his embrace. “Wash it will be fine. They’ll adore you. I mean, just look at how quickly my entire house fell under your charm. You’re David Washington, Master of Charisma. You could charm the pants off a monk, lover.”

That comment successfully draws a small giggle from him and Wash lifts his face from where he’s buried it in Terrence’s chest to offer him a wobbly smile. He’s immediately rewarded for his effort with a gentle kiss. Releasing his grip on his lover’s shirt, he wraps his arms around the man’s neck, melting into the tenderness he’s currently being offered and allowing himself to be steered back towards the bed. When the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed, the bigger man lifts him effortlessly, laying him down against the pillows before crawling over him. Surging up, he immediately reclaims his lover’s lips in a desperate kiss. Wash moans when Terrence lowers his weight carefully over him, his forearms taking his weight as they are placed around the blonde’s head. A whimper escapes him when the other man slows the kiss down again, pressing him into the mattress and kissing him thoroughly, tongue exploring his mouth in slow, sure licks. They continue along this line, his lover controlling the pace, keeping their make-out session slow, careful, and deliberate despite all of Wash’s attempts to turn it into something more. After a few failed attempts he gives up, enjoying the languid kisses and the warmth of the body above him.

Eventually Terrence’s arms get tired, resulting in him wrapping an arm around Wash’s waist and smoothly rolling them so he’s on top. The maneuver is so smooth it causes him to gasp in shock. However, it doesn’t take him long to take advantage of their new positions to grind down, pressing their groins together. He grins against his lover’s mouth when the other man moans, hands coming up to grasp his hips, thrusting up against him in response. Their kisses become sloppy, a note of desperation edging out the sweetness. Sliding his hand up and under his lover’s shirt, Wash pushes the fabric up until he finds one of his lover’s sensitive nipples, pinching the bud between his fingers. The action is what finally breaks them apart, Terrence pulling away with moan. He rolls the flesh between his fingers in a way he knows will drive the other insane, grinding down with a slow press of his hips at the same time, garnering murmurs of praise from the man beneath him “Oh god, Wash. Mmm, you’re so amazing. Nng- gonna fuck you good and slow until you know how true that is. Make you know how -mmm- how fucking important and wonderful and perfect you are. Show you just how much I -ahh fuck- love you.”

The words shock him into stopping. He stares, wide-eyed, as the words register with the man that just uttered them. Terrence doesn’t even bat an eyelash as he waits for his statement to sink in. Once it becomes apparent that Wash isn’t going to continue moving, the larger man sighs, propping himself up on his elbows. “That wasn’t exactly the way I wanted my first time saying it to go, admittedly. But it’s true. I love you, David Washington. And regardless of whether my family approves or not, that isn’t going to change. But, trust me lover, they are going to. They’ll love you because I do.”

Wash inhales slowly, letting the words flow over him, embrace him, warm him from the inside. It’s been a long time since someone openly admitted to loving him. And longer still since he returned the feelings. After a long pause, he leans down to meet Terrence, both hands cupping his lover’s face as he kisses him passionately. They collapse back into the mattress as the other man tangles one hand in Wash’s hair and the other hand encircles his back, pulling him closer. He breaks the kiss, placing another soft peck to the larger man’s lips before responding with words. “I… I love you too. I’ve never fallen in love like this before. It happened so fast that I wasn’t sure at first. But I’m positive now. I swear I’m not just saying it because you did. I pro-”

Terrence cuts his rambling off with another kiss; one full of so much want, so much need, that Wash can’t even remember where he was going with his words anyway. His hands leave his lover’s face to claw at his clothing, tugging the shirt he’d previously hiked up over the man’s head, breaking their kiss. His shirt follows quickly before a hot, wet mouth latches on to his neck, sucking possessive marks into his skin, followed by nips and open mouthed kisses. He’s hazily aware of the sounds he’s making, the helpless keening, the sinfully loud moans. At this rate, the whole house will know what they’re up to. Not that it would matter to him, even if his mind wasn’t clouded by a thick fog of desire. 

Terrence’s fingers fumble with his belt, fighting the buckle as Wash pushes against him, rolling their hips together. The frustrated growl that comes out of his mouth has the blonde smirking before he bats away the larger hands that are shaking with his lover’s desire to the point of being useless. His dexterous fingers make short work of the offending accessory and he flips off Terrence landing softly on the mattress beside him as he strips the tight jeans from his legs, kicking them off the bed along with his socks. Collapsing onto the mattress completely naked, his attention snaps back to his lover. The man hasn’t wasted any time, efficiently stripping off his sweats and boxers so that his level of undress matches Wash’s.

The moment he touches the mattress, Terrence is on him, mouth capturing his as his lover tugs him into a better position, lining their members up perfectly. Wash’s leg wraps around one of his as he arches up into him at the skin on skin contact. They move together, the friction causing a delicious tingle of pleasure to travel up his spine, making him moan. It isn’t nearly enough, though. Something he voices, gasping against Terrence’s lips. “Oh. More. I need more. Please. Oh, please!”

The motion, the slow drag of hips, comes to a stop as his lover pulls away to smirk down at him. One of the man’s hands reaches out for the lube and condoms in the side table even while uttering his teasing response. “Aww, what’s the matter, Wash? Feeling a little desperate? Don’t worry, I promise that I’ll make you feel really good. Gonna make love to you, make sure it’s the only thing you can think of for days. Can’t leave you wanting now, can I?”

The words make his heart flutter and his breath quicken. It’s been so long since someone referred to sex as making love. The soft kisses that Terrence trails down his neck and chest when sliding down his body do nothing to steady his pulse either. The gentle treatment isn’t something he’s used to. Usually Wash likes it rough, hard, and fast. But with this man it's different. This isn’t just a quick fuck. Or even a series of quick fucks. It has become increasingly obvious that they are both in this for the long haul, that they’ll do their damnedest to make this work. Another moan rips from his throat, his leg unhooking from its position, dropping to the mattress as he spreads them wide for the slick finger circling his entrance. He arches off the bed when his lover’s mouth finds his nipple at the same time his finger eases passed the ring of muscles surrounding his hole, sinking into him slowly. His lover works him open carefully, twisting and crooking his finger before adding another, teasing his prostate with barely there strokes. Fisting the blankets with one hand, he grips Terrence’s shoulder hard, whimpering and shuddering with need. “Oh fuck. Terrence, I’m ready. I’m ready. For fucks sake, I’m stretched. Please! I need to feel you inside me.” 

“Patience lover, patience.” Despite the teasing words, his lover removes the fingers from inside of him, wiping them carelessly on the duvet cover before tearing open a condom and rolling it on quickly. Wash sucks in a sharp breath, letting it out in a hiss, when Terrence pushes into him without warning, bottoming out in one smooth thrust. He’s never enjoyed being entered slowly, preferring to take the burn all at once rather than in increments, something he explains to everyone that fucks him. They remain like that, his lover’s cock fully sheathed inside him and the man gripping his hips tightly in an effort to remain still and allow him time to adjust. 

Once he gets used to to feeling, he squeezes Terrence’s tattooed shoulder. The other man takes the hint, starting out with slow, shallow thrusts that brush his prostate each time, setting a teasing pace that is undoubtedly meant to drive him insane with pleasure. The tempo builds with each sound, each moan, each whimper of encouragement he releases until Wash is being fucked hard and fast, his prostate being abused in the most delicious of ways, one he’s sure he’ll feel for days afterwards. His lover wasn’t exaggerating about that. He clings to Terrence, wrapping all four limbs around him as he trembles with pleasure. A hand reaches between them to stroke him, hand firm and warm as it moves over his shaft; after months of sex, his lover can read him easily, can tell when he’s close. Wash shudders again, whimpering as he comes apart in Terrence’s capable hands, to the sound of his voice. “That’s right, my love. Come for me. Come for me, Wash.”

He blisses out to those words, eyes fluttering shut as he coats the hand gripping him in his seed. Terrence strokes him through it, releasing him just as the sensation borders on too much. When he catches his breath, he urges his lover on quietly. “Don’t stop. Please. Keep going. Fuck me like you own me, Terrence.”

His words are all the encouragement his lover needs it seems, because Terrence slams back into him, pace uneven and erratic as the man chases his release. Wash’s eyes slam shut again as his prostate is stimulated mercilessly; despite his lover’s desperation, the man still manages to hit the bundle of nerves that makes him see white. If he wasn’t still riding the aftershocks of an orgasm, he’s sure he’d probably come again. As it is, all he can do is mewl embarrassingly and squeeze around the cock inside of him in an attempt to coax his lover to completion. Sure enough, it only takes Terrence a few more thrusts before the man stills deep inside of him, shaft pulsing with his completion. They stay like that for a moment, locked together in bliss, before Terrence pulls out, collapsing on the bed beside him. “Wow. That was... Wow. Holy shit. If I hadn’t loved you before, I’d certainly love you now. Jesus Christ, Wash.”

He chuckles tiredly in response, tucking himself into Terrence’s side and enjoying the warmth his lover offers. “Mmm, good. I love you too. Something I’ll certainly be reminded of every time I sit this week.”

“Hmm, can’t say I didn’t warn you, lover.” The satisfied hum draws a large grin to Wash’s lips; the day turned out far better than he’d thought it would. What else could he have asked for from today? He had his conversation, found out that his boyfriend loves him, and even managed to get his ass pounded into next week. With a content sigh, he snuggles even closer to his lover, drifting off to one final reassurance. “I think you’re best thing that has ever happened to me, David Washington. Mom and Lǎo Lao are bound to be impressed with my luck.”


End file.
